<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sayw nw itrw by kibume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824091">Sayw nw itrw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume'>kibume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nostalgia, Religious Discussion, Symbolism, Trust, bueno en verdad tiene más porque este señor se casó con mucha peñita, ozymandias tiene (2) manos, pero vamos una cosa mínima solo es una alusión, también muy poco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, tan solo se precisa la calidez de un abrazo para no perderse entre las arenas del tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider, este último leve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sayw nw itrw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Buenas otra vez! Traigo en esta ocasión otro fanfic de Arash y Ozymandias para celebrar que este fin de semana tendría que haberse estrenado la película de Camelot en Japón, pero con el tema de la pandemia al final se ha acabado retrasando su salida hasta diciembre, lo que es más que comprensible. De cualquier manera, estoy súper emocionada con la peli. Es probable que llore y todo cuando salga. Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente ya lo hice con los trailers cuando aparecieron estos dos, no me sorprendería nada lmao.</p><p>Si habéis leído <i>Festivitas</i>, podéis tomaros este fanfic como una secuela. O no. He intentado dejarlo lo suficientemente ambiguo.</p><p>Esta historia quería hacerla sobre todo a modo de reflexión de cómo Ozymandias entiende las relaciones con las personas que han marcado su vida, y cómo encaja Arash en todo esto. También estuve escuchando hace unas semanas la OST del Príncipe de Egipto, que es una de mis películas favoritas, y que me inspiró en parte para hacer esto.</p><p>Algunas advertencias:</p><p>-Hay referencias considerablemente directas a la Singularity de Camelot y menos relevantes a las dos Guerras del Santo Grial transcurridas en Fate/Prototype. También hay referencias históricas/mitológicas, como siempre.</p><p>-Como puse en los tags, se hace una referencia implícita a que los dos mantienen relaciones sexuales, pero nada descrito, como podréis notar más adelante. </p><p>-Un poco de discusión sobre la vida de Moisés, pero nada en profundidad y siempre tratada desde el respeto.</p><p>-El título parece que que no significa nada y que lo he escrito borracha, pero en realidad es la transliteración de algo que vendría a significar (creo) "Arenas de los Tiempos" en jeroglífico. Me empapé de gramática jeroglífica para reproducir un título así, pero no estoy 100% convencida de que sea correcto del todo. Si alguien está versado en el tema, que no dude en corregirme si es el caso.</p><p>¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Cuán hermoso sería....  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Poder contemplar juntos las dunas de Egipto para toda la eternidad. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Aunque seas Faraón… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hay tantas cosas que no eres capaz de entender. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Arash abrió otra puerta por decimotercera vez.</p><p>Al encontrar la habitación vacía, soltó un nuevo suspiro. Ladeó la cabeza, confuso.</p><p>¿Por cuánto más tiempo tendría que seguir haciendo esto?</p><p>Ya había descartado intentar encontrar al objetivo de sus pesquisas a través del hilo de maná galvánico que pudiera guiar sus pasos hasta él. A fin de cuentas, se encontraba en el palacio faraónico creado a través de un Reality Marble, y por ende, todo el recinto irradiaba la misma energía sofocante de su creador.</p><p>Era un hombre paciente, por lo que incluso tras haberse literalmente perdido en aquel santuario y llevar probablemente una media hora vagando por sus pasillos de granito y oro plagados de jeroglíficos, aún no había perdido el ánimo. Siendo además de buen corazón como era, ni siquiera podía recriminarle a Nitocris o a Ozymandias que no le hubiesen advertido sobre dónde se encontraban. </p><p>Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Ozymandias, uno podría suponer que a estas alturas Arash técnicamente ya conocería perfectamente dónde se situaban sus aposentos, pero aquel Rider tenía la caprichosa tendencia de ir mudándose de una habitación a otra dentro de su grandioso palacio cuando se le antojaba. Que solía ser con bastante frecuencia.</p><p>Permitiéndose darse un pequeño respiro en aquel laberinto, Arash se quedó contemplando una de las muchas representaciones del faraón en las paredes. Este, con el atuendo militar propio de su tiempo, montaba en un carro guiado por caballos y se dirigía a galope veloz al campo de batalla, abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos.</p><p>A pesar del hierático arte egipcio, que tendía a idealizar las figuras siguiendo un canon determinado y casi nunca solía desviarse de dichas normas, notó que el artista de turno había insistido en plasmar el misterioso color ambarino que bañaba la mirada de Ozymandias, y que a él le había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. </p><p>Intuía que no debía ser el único. </p><p>No todos los hijos del Sol habían heredado el color de sus ojos.</p>
<hr/><p>La razón por la que Arash se había extraviado se podía remontar a un par de horas atrás.</p><p>Mientras charlaba despreocupadamente con algunos de sus amigos Servants en la cantina sobre diversas posiciones estratégicas de contiendas libradas en el pasado, había notado que alguien o algo le tiraba con insistencia del pantalón por debajo de la mesa.</p><p>Excusándose un momento y agachando la cabeza con curiosidad para saber de qué se trataba, vio que quien requería su atención no era más que una de las muchas invocaciones diminutas de Nitocris a imagen y semejanza del dios Medjed, que farfullaba unos sonidos adorables pero inteligibles. No dejaba de resultarle curioso que técnicamente aquellos entes tan graciosos eran moradores del reino de los muertos, pero sabía que la muerte en Egipto era un concepto positivo, más asociado a la liberación que a la pérdida. </p><p>Aún siendo incapaz de comunicarse con aquella criaturita, había entendido perfectamente lo que le pedía: </p><p>Nitocris reclamaba su presencia.</p><p>Y sabía perfectamente el por qué.</p>
<hr/><p>Arash no estaba todavía muy seguro de cómo habían tenido lugar los acontecimientos que habían originado su relación con el tercer faraón de la XIX dinastía. </p><p>Se habían conocido mediante un desencuentro amistoso en una de las primigenias Guerras del Santo Grial donde él, con el apoyo de un cierto caballero de Bretaña, había salido de alguna manera vencedor. No obstante, había sucumbido también, ambos brillos extinguiéndose casi al mismo tiempo entre las sombras de los rascacielos.</p><p>Posteriormente, guardaba recuerdos borrosos y lejanos de otra guerra en la que creía haber participado pero que no recordaba, ya que su memoria se encontraba cubierta por una ponzoña profunda e infranqueable. Sin embargo, creía haber reconocido, cual duermevela difuso, un vigor similar al del faraón en medio de la oscuridad, aunque transfigurado en una silueta retorcida y desoladora.</p><p>Había intentado no darle muchas más vueltas al respecto.</p><p>A continuación, alguna disparidad histórica creada por ciertas irregularidades mágicas le habían situado como protector de refugiados en las cordilleras de una Jerusalén ficticia. Arash había percibido a Ozymandias en la lejanía, pero aquella ilusión se había desintegrado antes de que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verle de nuevo.</p><p>Y poco tiempo después, ambos habían sido invocados bajo el poder de la misma muchacha, que con ímpetu admirable, marchaba en pos de librar a la Humanidad de su inminente destrucción.</p><p>Entre todas aquellas batallas, algunos eventos cómicos y otros trágicos, risas y muertes, y gritos de júbilo y llanto, los dos se habían vuelto más cercanos, en calidad de antiguos rivales que ahora se trataban con profundo respeto y que estaban unidos por la misma misión. </p><p>Al final, con el devenir del tiempo una cosa había acabado llevando la otra y las manos que se estrechaban amistosamente tras las batallas pasaron a ser, en algún momento, manos que se buscaban y que se exploraban bajo las sábanas.</p><p>Arash no era de los que se detenía a pensar qué consecuencias podría suponer aquello o siquiera qué significaba “aquello”. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento que le producía el que los fuertes pero sinuosos brazos de Ramsés se entrelazaran por detrás de su cuello. Su instinto no solía fallarle, y el modo en el que este le sonreía cuando estaban a solas le hacía convencerse de que no se había equivocado.</p><p>A partir de ahí, el camino se había trazado solo. </p><p>Durante muchas de sus veladas íntimas, Arash había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Ozymandias más allá de los lunares que adornaban su esbelto cuerpo o los lugares que le hacían cosquillas que siempre le granjeaban una risa silenciosa. </p><p>Ozymandias, que por algún motivo había decidido considerarle un confidente seguro, se había permitido, sin mostrar flaqueza alguna, enumerar con nostalgia sus muchas hazañas, sus glorias y (por supuesto) sus escasas derrotas. Pero también tendía a nombrar las personas que habían pasado la vida a su lado, que había querido y odiado, y que habían partido antes que él. </p><p>Incluso inconscientemente, a través de comentarios sutiles y de un todavía más imperceptible lenguaje corporal, Arash había comenzado a entender no solo las virtudes y los defectos que ya conocía sobradamente, sino sobre todo los inapreciables temores que le suscitaban la soledad de una segunda vida y el legado cultural que su figura había dejado para la posteridad.</p><p>Las reflexiones de Ozymandias no eran soliloquios imbuidos en autocompasión o siquiera en un aparente arrepentimiento incluso siendo consciente de sus errores, sino más bien al revés: a pesar de aquel engañoso rostro joven y atractivo, sus frecuentes introspecciones estaban envueltas en la experiencia y la aceptación propia de un hombre que había vivido más de noventa años.</p><p>Cierto era que había sido invocado en el momento más glorioso de su larga vida —es decir, durante los inicios de su reinado—, pero eso no conllevaba que no hubiese heredado las memorias de su vejez.</p><p>Naturalmente, este no reaccionaba siempre de la misma manera a dichas memorias, ya que su carácter denostaba una sabiduría longeva pero también al mismo tiempo volatilidad. En ocasiones, sus recuerdos simplemente le volvían pensativo y transigente, pero otras veces, su reacción se tornaba desagradable o tajante y su ademán caprichoso y airado. </p><p>Ante semejantes muestras, lo único que Arash sabía que podía hacer era dejarle solo hasta que se calmase, o tratar de infundirle paz a través de suaves palabras y gestos.</p><p>Daba la sensación de que la madurez producida por sus memorias y el vigor forjado por su espíritu joven chocaban constantemente. </p><p>Pero era lo previsto, teniendo en cuenta la anomalía entre recordar una vida ya vivida y ser invocado en un momento en el que quedaba aún mucho por vivir. </p><p>Por otro lado, vista la naturalidad con la que Ozymandias le revelaba ciertos detalles sobre sus gestas —aunque siempre se guardaba ciertos temas sobre los que él tampoco quería preguntar, como los concernientes a su familia—, el arquero se permitió también descubrirse ante él, como símbolo de una muda lealtad.</p><p>No obstante, consideraba que su vida había sido aparentemente simple en comparación con la del rey de Egipto. Pero esto formaba parte más de su postura humilde que de lo que había sido la propia realidad. Haber servido al monarca más famoso de Persia y conseguir la paz entre diversos pueblos mediante un acto altruista era una empresa más que memorable.</p><p>Ozymandias lo sabía, y por eso siempre escuchaba con atención solemne las pocas veces que callaba para escucharle.</p><p>Arash intuía que parte de la afinidad que sentía hacia él se daba a que también Ramsés en su momento y a través de una correspondencia diplomática había logrado establecer la paz entre su reino y el imperio hitita. Pero claro, él no había dado la vida por dicho cometido, y por eso creía vagamente que dicho sacrificio era la principal fuente de veneración del monarca.</p><p>Antes de que sus pensamientos pudiesen divagar todavía más hacia todas las noches que había pasado en compañía del faraón, al torcer un cuarto pasillo, encontró de repente al pequeño Medjed que lo había guiado hacia al Palacio y al que había perdido vista al inicio. Le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que reparara en su presencia.</p><p>Una vez este lo vio, comenzó a dar brincos que, pese a su inexpresividad, parecían indicar alegría y una indicación para que lo siguiera. Ante el temor de perderse de nuevo, Arash aligeró el paso y cerró rápidamente la distancia con aquella criatura del Más Allá.</p><p>Finalmente, tras seguir fatigosamente a la invocación —pues era demasiado pequeña y escurridiza—, Arash encontró al final del pasillo a una figura grácil y suntuosa que reconoció inmediatamente. Esta se apoyaba cansadamente en su bastón y contemplaba a todos lados con semblante nervioso, como si estuviese esperando a alguien.</p><p>Cuando intercambiaron miradas, Arash trotó rápidamente hacia su lado, mientras Nitocris le dirigía una mirada de tierna reprobación:</p><p>-¿Qué te ha sucedido para que tardaras tanto?</p><p>-Tu pequeño camina muy rápido y este sitio es enorme. Lo siento. -Y esbozó aquella radiante sonrisa de disculpa que provocaba que nadie pudiese estar enfadado con él mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Nitocris.</p><p>-Hm. Sino fueses tú, hacer esperar a alguien de la majestuosidad del Faraón Ozymandias resultaría una grave afrenta. </p><p>-He intentado venir lo más pronto posible. -Rápidamente cambió de tema- ¿Qué le pasa?</p><p>La expresión de Nitocris se volvió turbada, y la comisura de sus labios dibujó un gesto apenado:</p><p>-No lo sé. No ha salido de sus aposentos en todo el día, ni siquiera para ir a su trono. Le he preguntado si necesitaba algo y solo ha mencionado tu nombre. —Acto seguido, recogió al pequeño Medjed con su bastón, quien brincaba lleno de dicha al volver a ver su creadora— Es un alivio que Master no te haya enviado a ninguna misión. Si hubiese tenido que esperar, su espíritu se habría vuelto más inquieto.</p><p>Que sin eufemismos, venía a decir que Ozymandias se había levantado con un humor terrible y si lo hubiese hecho esperar todavía más, su ánimo solo habría empeorado. </p><p>Pero Nitocris reverenciaba demasiado al faraón como para atreverse a decir algo semejante.</p><p>Arash, en cambio, no era tan recatado.</p><p>-Osea, que está enfadado. -tradujo él sin pudor alguno, pero luego se llevó la mano al mentón- ¿... Habré hecho algo?</p><p>Y despreocupadamente se puso a pensar si había hecho algo que pudiera haberle ofendido, como si realmente no creyese en una posible culpabilidad.</p><p>Ozymandias era extraordinariamente soberbio, pero no se dejaba agraviar tan fácilmente como otros personajes como Gilgamesh, que el mínimo comentario podían volverlo irascible. Gozaba, quizás, de mayor paciencia.</p><p>Considerando además que Ozymandias apreciaba a Arash con un afecto desmedido, dudaba que algún pequeño despiste supusiera una falta infranqueable para que este se sintiese ultrajado. Sobre todo porque Arash, pese a su informalidad, era muy respetuoso con él.</p><p>Y dudaba todavía más que si hubiese sido ese el caso, Ozymandias no hubiese, en su letal honestidad, dicho nada al respecto.</p><p>Nitocris le clavó la mirada, pero no respondió a sus temores. Probablemente porque pensaba lo mismo que él.</p><p>A continuación, volvió a dejar a su invocación en el suelo y se irguió, majestuosa, mientras pronunciaba:</p><p>-Os dejaré solos. Si precisas cualquier cosa, habla con este pequeño que estará custodiando la puerta. Y… Arquero Carmesí…</p><p>Arash casi tuvo la tentación de sonreír de nuevo al ver que la maga había adoptado el mismo apelativo para referirse a él que utilizaba Ozymandias en público:</p><p>-¿Sí?</p><p>No le devolvió la mirada, sino que la clavó en el suelo, azorada, rehuyendo sus ojos:</p><p>-... Agradezco tus esfuerzos.</p><p>Y antes de que Arash pudiese responder, Nitocris salió del pasillo dando grandes zancadas, incapaz de admitir que en cierta medida apreciaba la consideración que aquel buen hombre mostraba por su superior. Sobre todo en momentos en los que actuaba como si el mundo entero se hubiese vuelto en su contra.</p><p>Como ahora.</p><p>Arash se rascó el cuello. No estaba seguro de qué iba a encontrarse, pero creía conocer lo suficiente ya a Ozymandias como para saber con lo que estaba lidiando.</p><p>Aunque este guardaba tantas sorpresas como tesoros atesoraban las dunas de Egipto, así que nunca podía estar seguro del todo.</p><p>Sus manos pasaron a sujetarse la nuca y a inclinarse de un lado a otro, distraído.</p><p>En fin.</p><p>Solo había una manera de saberlo.</p><p>Con suavidad, llamó a la puerta un par de veces.</p><p>Tras unos instantes de silencio, oyó una voz grave con una cierta filtración:</p><p>-¿Nitocris? ¿Eres tú?</p><p>-Soy Arash. Me ha dicho Nictoris que querías verme. Tendrías que hablar luego con ella. Está muy preocupada.</p><p>A pesar de que el portón monumental daba la impresión de estar insonorizado, se escucharon sonidos de algo removiéndose, como el de un cuerpo acomodándose con inquietud entre unas sábanas. Tras varios minutos, aquel murmullo cesó. </p><p>Esperó.</p><p>Y no tardó en oír aquella voz llamándole de nuevo:</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>Cuidadosamente, abrió aquella suntuosa puerta dorada decoradas con fastuosas inscripciones egipcias.</p><p>Después de hacer un escáner rápido de la habitación, cuyo lujo se podía haber intuido perfectamente solo por la entrada, posó sus ojos sobre la figura de su interés. </p><p>Encontró a Ozymandias recostado en su cama, con la cara apoyada sobre uno de los muchos cojines que adornaban aquel enorme diván. Tan oculto tenía su rostro que Arash ni siquiera pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados al principio, solo una oscura cabellera que sobresalía entre los almohadones. No vestía ni siquiera su conocido y espectacular atuendo de batalla, sino unos pantalones bombachos negros y aquel jersey negro que se ataba a su cuello y cubría sus brazos pero dejaba ver todo su torso. </p><p>Unos brazaletes de oro y turquesa decoraban sus muñecas y tobillos, y cuando Ramsés movió la cabeza para otearle con mirada de ave rapaz, Arash distinguió aquel destello alargado, maquillado con una línea de <em>kohl</em> negro perfecto y bien definido.</p><p>La situación de tener al faraón callado y tumbado como si se acabase de despertar pero observando todos sus movimientos detenidamente y de un Arash de pie junto a la puerta contemplándole de vuelta se antojaba un tanto incómoda e inusual. Por tanto, optó por romper el silencio con una pregunta sin rodeos:</p><p>-¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>Ozymandias no respondió, sino que alzó perezosamente el brazo derecho, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Arash le obedeció y se sentó a su lado en aquella enorme cama áurea.</p><p>Mientras aquellos ojos le contemplaban sin mediar palabra alguna, meditó sus opciones, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. </p><p>¿Debería tratar de animarle a hablar mediante una caricia? ¿Debería esperar que el otro actuase?</p><p>Siendo un hombre que se movía por lo que le decía su instinto, y visto que Ozymandias siempre había apreciado sus roces espontáneos, finalmente optó por acariciarle despreocupadamente el cabello, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja con dulzura, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa ensimismada.</p><p>Ozymandias, que no había dejado de observarle, farfulló un sonido extraño que no supo cómo interpretar. Antes de poder retirar la mano ante el temor a incomodarlo, Ramsés cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro hacia la mano de Arash, retrayéndose hacia la caricia con un suspiro, como si buscase hundir sus facciones en ella. </p><p>La mera visión le dejó sin aliento.</p><p>-Echaba en falta tus muestras de afecto. -susurró el faraón distraídamente en su mano, sin abandonar aquel semblante neutro que parecía atormentado por alguna cuestión todavía desconocida.</p><p>-Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea. -afirmó Arash, una vez despertó del trance en el que le inducía la belleza del otro hombre, permitiendo que sus dedos recorriesen con delicadeza su rostro. Ramsés volvió a emitir aquel diminuto sonido de aprobación.</p><p>-Lo sé. Y lo haré, a su debido tiempo. Pero ahora mismo sigo precisando de tus caricias. -reconoció, girando súbitamente el cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, acariciando la mano que Arash había utilizado para darle aquellas sutiles carantoñas- ¿Te apetecería complacerme?</p><p>Arash dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomó la mano de Ozymandias para llevársela a los labios y depositar en ella un casto beso, mientras le observaba atentamente con sus curiosos ojos negros.</p><p>Una sola pregunta, que en cambio lo expresaba todo.</p><p>-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?</p><p>Por primera vez en el día, Ozymandias sonrió, y Arash ensanchó la suya propia al notar cómo se marcaba aquella encantadora y pequeña arruga en el extremo de aquellos ojos dorados.</p><p>Antes de perderse de nuevo en aquella mirada, notó que los labios del faraón emitían una orden, mientras alzaba los brazos con intención de rodear su cuello y acercaba su cuerpo al del arquero:</p><p>-Hazme el amor.</p><p>Arash no tardó en acatar gustosamente sus deseos.</p>
<hr/><p>-Tuve un sueño.</p><p>Tras haberse pasado varias horas enfrascados amorosamente en sus cuerpos y haber dormido un poco, ambos se hallaban en la cama, desnudos, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados. Ozymandias apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de Arash, quien contemplaba tranquilamente la habitación, escuchándole serenamente.</p><p>-¿Un sueño?</p><p>-Sí. Un sueño hermoso, pero efímero. Soñé con mi juventud. Con la de mi primera vida, claro. Parece como si hubiese sido tan solo ayer, y no obstante, han pasado ya tantos siglos...</p><p>Arash le dio un tierno beso en aquella frente todavía sudorosa, animándole a seguir hablando. Ramsés se contemplaba las palmas de la manos, ausente, como si en dichas palmas reconociera el espejo de algún ser querido en la lejanía:</p><p>-Recordé a mi amada Nefertari. Tuve muchas esposas a lo largo de mi vida y a todas las colmé con el afecto que merecían, pero a ninguna amé tanto como a ella. </p><p>-Tengo entendido que fue una mujer increíble. -afirmó él, ya que aquel nombre todavía vagaba entre algunos susurros silentes de la Humanidad.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Si la hubieras visto… -Y acto seguido suspiró, mirando de soslayo el retrato estilizado de Nefertari en uno de los murales- Su sonrisa brillaba más fuerte que el resplandor de Atum navegando a través de las dunas. Su voz era tan dulce como la miel. Cuando cierro los ojos, todavía resuena en mis oídos. Su rostro irradiaba tanta curiosidad, tanto amor por la vida…</p><p>Arash abocetó musas en su cabeza en un intento de ilustrar un posible rostro que se asemejase y se alejase de la representación sacra que veía ante él, pero sabía que ninguno se correspondería con la belleza que describía Ozymandias.</p><p>-Pero no solo era hermosa, sino también capaz y extremadamente inteligente. -prosiguió- Sus palabras llenas de consejo, admiración, cariño…. Su juicio y habilidad. ¿Sabes que sin ella, la paz con los hititas no hubiera tenido sentido? Nuestros hijos... Y todas aquellas horas que pasamos juntos. Los mejores momentos de mi vida fueron los que pasé a su lado, y nada, ni siquiera el despiadado paso del tiempo, podría arrebatarme eso.</p><p>-Debiste amarla con todo tu ser. -puntualizó Arash, acariciándole el hombro.</p><p>-Así es, y lo sigo haciendo. -afirmó con rotundidad- El mundo se me antoja más apagado al saber que ella no ha tenido la misma oportunidad de resurrección que yo. Daría todas mis riquezas… Todo cuanto poseo… Todo por verla de nuevo. ¿De qué sirve regresar de los cielos de Ra al mundo terrenal sino está ella para compartir el viaje conmigo? </p><p>-No te desanimes. -respondió Arash suavemente, con extrema delicadeza.</p><p>No quiso intervenir mucho más, pues tampoco poco quería forjar una ilusión que, cual baraja de naipes, era frágil. </p><p>Estaba convencido de que Ozymandias ya había meditado muchas veces en silencio acerca de la invocación de Nefertari y se había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto. </p><p>Avivar sus esperanzas sin ninguna garantía, cuando él probablemente ya había asumido que era harto difícil volver a verla, hubiera resultado una absoluta crueldad.</p><p>-Ella siempre poseerá una parte de mi corazón. -concluyó- Y será mi compañera eterna. En una vida y en otra.</p><p>Había dejado de contemplarse las palmas para perderse en el horizonte de aquellos grabados. El arquero no dijo nada.</p><p>Arash sabía que Ozymandias, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente prudente como para no dejarse arrastrar por la marea de sus recuerdos, solía deleitarse de vez en cuando con la evocación de unas memorias que se resistían a desvanecerse entre las dunas de los siglos. </p><p>No podía juzgarle.</p><p>Él también, de vez en cuando, recordaba a Manuchehr y a su gente. </p><p>No podía juzgarle y tampoco quería.</p><p>Solo esperaba estar ahí para él cuando necesitase a alguien que lo trajese de vuelta.</p>
<hr/><p>A pesar del aparente estado de ensimismamiento en el que se hallaba el faraón, y que ambos permanecieron en silencio analizando una de las paredes que plasmaba los honores que Seti I y un joven Ramsés rendían a sus antepasados, ninguno realmente le estaba prestando atención a la inscripción. En un momento determinado, Ozymandias evadió la mirada de aquella inscripción de él y su padre, y musitó:</p><p>-Pero no he soñado solo con ella.</p><p>Quizás por todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él, o por la manera en la que rehuía de los ojos inalterables de Seti para posarse en los juncos del Nilo de una representación posterior, creyó saber inmediatamente a lo que se refería.</p><p>Y efectivamente, dio en el clavo.</p><p>-... Recordé a Moisés. -formuló brevemente, con una cierta dificultad- He recordado esas horas en las que jugábamos en la orilla y nos escondíamos de los sacerdotes con la intención de hacerles enfurecer. Si la sonrisa de Nefertari se asemejaba al destello de Ra, la sonrisa de mi hermano era seguro parecida a la luz de aquel Paraíso en el que creían él y su pueblo.</p><p>Arash apretó su abrazo. Ozymandias entendió la carantoña y la aceptó dejando caer su cabeza todavía más sobre su pecho.</p><p>Pero no esperó el comentario que vino después:</p><p>-En ocasiones, me recuerdas un poco a él.</p><p>Arash parpadeó varias veces, sin terminar de entender que se estaba refiriendo a él:</p><p>-¿Yo…?</p><p>¿Qué podía él tener en común con el gran profeta hebreo?</p><p>-Esa tendencia a sacrificaros por un bien mayor. -confesó él, con una expresión indescifrable, con la mirada fija en la imagen abstracta del río- Moisés realizó grandes esfuerzos por liberar a su pueblo del azote de mi yugo y cumplir con la voluntad de su Dios. A pesar de mi terquedad e incomprensión de entonces, hoy soy capaz de alabar su cometido. De igual manera que aplaudo el tuyo. </p><p>Arash sabía que Ozymandias no había terminado, y le instó a continuar:</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>Su gesto se ensombreció y lo que pronunció lo dijo casi en un susurro:</p><p>-¿... Pero cuál fue su destino? Perecer solo en medio del desierto, sin llegar a ver cumplido el objeto de sus aspiraciones.</p><p>-... Veo que te has informado.</p><p>-He leído mucho desde que renací. -reconoció Ozymandias- Algunos Servants recomiendan no hacerlo para que el pasado y el legado que hemos dejado al mundo no nos nuble el juicio, pero… No puedo considerarme un gran faraón si no soy capaz de ver cuáles fueron las consecuencias de mis decisiones y qué imagen despierto en la cultura colectiva humana. -Sus ojos sobrenaturales pasaron a vislumbrar uno de sus retratos en Qadesh- La Historia ha sido, hasta un cierto punto, benevolente conmigo. Pese a ser consciente de mi magnificencia, yo a veces no lo soy tanto. Ni tú tampoco.</p><p>-¿Por qué crees…?</p><p>-Ese afán por dar tu vida por una empresa mayor me parece una labor digna de un guerrero de tu calibre, pero en ocasiones me irrita. -admitió, con cierta pesadez, cortando el duelo de miradas con su propio reflejo artístico- No hablo de tu vida pasada. Como mencioné antes, llevaste a cabo grandes proezas por tu pueblo que te granjearon el apelativo de héroe y que te permiten estar hoy aquí, y que además despertaron mi conocida fascinación hacia ti. </p><p>Arash se rascó la mejilla, a sabiendas de que por un lado jamás se acostumbraría a los cumplidos de Ozymandias pero también siendo consciente de que aquellos elogios vendrían seguidos por un reproche:</p><p>-Pero tiendes a utilizar tu segunda vida con demasiada frivolidad, como si careciese de valor alguno. Entiendo que tu Noble Phantasm sea un arma de doble filo, pero tiendes a sacrificarte a la mínima. No creas que no sé lo que sucedió en Jerusalén.</p><p>Un tímido pensamiento cruzó la mente de Arash.</p><p>¿Cuántas?</p><p>¿Cuántas veces Ozymandias habría visto, en su ancha espalda que se desintegraba cada vez que utilizaba su ataque más poderoso, la espalda de su hermanastro, desvaneciéndose entre las dunas?</p><p>Quizás él no había sido el único que había estado atento a los movimientos del otro durante lo acontecido en Camelot.</p><p>Arash soltó una pequeña risa de disculpa para intentar evitar aquellos pensamientos, alzando los brazos en señal de derrota:</p><p>-Es difícil perder el hábito. Y aún más no resistirse a utilizar un Noble Phantasm como el mío cuando la situación lo requiere.</p><p>Ozymandias lo analizó, sin estar convencido. Después dio un suspiro, relajó los hombros, y se giró un poco para plantarle un beso en la mejilla:</p><p>-Supongo que no podría culparte. Lo haces siempre pensando en otros, y esa parte de ti se me antoja irresistible. Pero me gustaría que valorases tu segunda o tercera vida tanto como lo hago yo. A fin de cuentas, despreciarla cuando alguien como yo la guarda en tan alta estima puede llegar a resultar... Ultrajante.</p><p>Arash se ruborizó levemente, y Ozymandias dibujó una tranquila sonrisa que daba a entender que aquella amonestación era más otra muestra de afecto verbal que una verdadera reprimenda.</p><p>-Si es eso lo que te preocupa… Lo intentaré.</p><p>Ramsés canturreó en silencio, satisfecho, y Arash lo notó. Su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse y frotó tiernamente su nariz en la cabeza del Rider:</p><p>-Pareces de mejor humor.</p><p>-Hablar contigo de estos asuntos me brinda una extraña paz. -admitió sosegado, sintiendo que sus músculos se distendían- Como si pudiese aceptar todo lo que hice, todo lo que gané y todo lo que perdí. No hay mucha gente que pueda hacerlo. Pero eso es lo que hace que seas especial.</p><p>-¿Lo soy? -inquirió el arquero, sorprendido.</p><p>Al parecer, la conversación que nunca había tenido lugar sobre ellos dos parecía estar presentándose.</p><p>Ozymandias se permitió lanzar una perezosa carcajada:</p><p>-¿Crees que relato mis inquietudes a cualquiera? Es más, ¿crees acaso que permito que cualquier persona me tome? Te estás subestimando. De nuevo.</p><p>Arash volvió a rascarse el cuello, riéndose en silencio:</p><p>-No puedo evitarlo. Sigo siendo un arquero bastante débil entre nuestras filas, sin contar mi Noble Phantasm. Y a fin de cuentas… Solo soy un hombre.</p><p>-Pero eso es culpa de los designios del Santo Grial, no de tu coraje, así que no te tortures por ello. Eres más que digno para tu pueblo, que hoy día te sigue venerando. ¿Y no es ese el mayor orgullo del que puede alardear un héroe?</p><p>Arash por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo singular. </p><p>A pesar de que Ozymandias siempre lo tildaba a él como héroe y no dudaba en reiterar dicho calificativo una y otra vez, nunca utilizaba ese título concreto para referirse a sí mismo.</p><p>Qué extraño.</p><p>Quién sabe.</p><p>Quizás las cicatrices de sus errores eran todavía más profundas de lo que dejaba entrever.</p><p>Ramsés no le permitió seguir esa línea de pensamientos, interrumpiéndole:</p><p>-Y eres más que digno para mí. No olvides que ya me derrotaste una vez. Si fuiste capaz de hacer algo semejante, ¿en qué te convierte eso? ¿Es un hombre corriente aquel capaz de derrotar al hijo de los dioses, al gran Ozymandias?</p><p>Arash suspiró y sonrió, asintiendo:</p><p>-Tienes razón. Resultaría ofensivo que desprestigiarse mis fuerzas tras haber luchado contra alguien con un poder tan extraordinario como el tuyo.</p><p>Ozymandias volvió a canturrear, henchido su orgullo. </p><p>Se hizo el silencio, un silencio lleno de concordia y entendimiento mutuo. </p><p>Tras unos minutos, Arash hizo acopio de fuerzas y sentimientos, y hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de su compañero, murmuró avergonzado en su oído:</p><p>-... Tú también eres especial para mí… Ramsés.</p><p>Este le observó sorprendido por un momento, pero luego acarició aquellos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban, sonriendo con complacencia.</p><p>Ozymandias seguía con la vista perdida en la lejanía, en los murales de su habitación.</p><p>Pero no miraba ya aquellos lienzos.</p><p>Ni tampoco al horizonte.</p><p>Por primera vez, agachó la cabeza para observar sus piernas entrelazadas con las del arquero.</p><p>-¿Sabes? -pronunció de repente, absorto pero a la vez concentrado en alguna nueva cuestión- Nunca podrás ser para mí como Nefertari. Ni siquiera como Moisés. Pero no busco que alguien rellene el vacío que mi esposa o mi hermano dejaron atrás. Eso sería imposible. Y resultaría una ofensa para ellos.</p><p>Arash lo sabía.</p><p>Nunca había intentado ni esperado convertirse en algo semejante.</p><p>Lo que les definía era sencillamente, algo muy diferente a los demás. </p><p>Y ambos eran conscientes de ello.</p><p>-Pero tampoco es necesario. Mi corazón acoge la grandeza de quien es capaz de amar de mil maneras distintas. Por eso es capaz de abarcar el afecto infinito que siente hacia el pueblo de Egipto, incluso a través los siglos. … Incluso aunque el reino de los faraones haya tocado a su ocaso. </p><p>Este último comentario provocó que sus ojos vagaran hacia los discos rojizos que cubrían las paredes, sonriendo con una mezcla entre nostalgia y orgullo.</p><p>En algún momento, Ozymandias tomó la mano de Arash y la estrechó con fuerza.</p><p>A continuación, volvió a tornar la cabeza hacia él, entrelazando su mirada ambarina con aquellos ojos de color carbón: </p><p>-... Eres mi aliado. -pronunció con morbidez- Mi camarada de armas y de cama. Un amante, dirían algunos, pero dicho nombre contiene una connotación demasiado superficial para la inmensidad del vínculo que existe entre tú y yo.</p><p>Ante el rubor evidente de Arash, Ozymandias volvió a reír con aquella risa tan exquisita, incorporándose y colocándose encima de él, dando la espalda a los murales:</p><p>-Quizás ni siquiera se pueda dar nombre a la relación que existe entre nosotros. Pero no es necesario. Eres mi confidente. Mi amigo. Mi compañero, en un modo similar pero al mismo tiempo muy distinto a lo que fue Nefertari, aunque para esta segunda vida que me ha sido otorgada igual de importante. </p><p>Ramsés le besó suavemente. Arash no tardó en cerrar los ojos, abrazando la sensación, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del faraón. Cuando se separaron, este susurró brevemente:</p><p>-Estás aquí.</p><p>Y sonrió. </p><p>Dicho júbilo no tardó en trasladarse al rostro de Arash.</p><p>Tras dicho intercambio discreto que decía más de lo que aparentaba y siendo aquel lazo más dado al gesto que a la palabra, Ozymandias se abalanzó graciosamente sobre él con intención de hundirse de nuevo entre las olas de su piel morena.</p><p>Arash lanzó una risotada, sosteniéndole aún con delicadeza mientras le besaba de nuevo, uniéndose a la travesía:</p><p>-Siempre.</p><p>
  <em> Y eso es lo único que importa. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PD1: Conseguí a Ozymandias en invierno del año pasado con un maldito <i> free ticket </i> después de haberme gastado más de 600 quarz en él. Todavía no se lo he perdonado. Por si fuera poco, me volvió a tocar una segunda vez. </p><p>PD1.5: Sigo esperando a que saquen un Arash de más de 1★. Sin novedades.</p><p>PD2: ¿Me partí los cuernos para conseguir la CE de Ozymandias y Arash haciendo cross-over de un famoso anime galáctico? Correcto. ¿Me arrepiento? En absoluto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>